The Name Uchiha
by Mommy Bear
Summary: "I hate that name, I hate it!  Why did you give me a murderer's name?"
1. Chapter 1 Son of Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**About Me: I'm fairly new to Naruto – I find it facinating, especially love the character growth and development.**

**About You: This is who it's all about. What you like – What you don't like. Please leave an honest review. Please don't flame – maybe just smolder. Don't blow me out of the water on my first attempt. *LoL* Read, enjoy and review.**

**The Name Uchiha**

**Chapter 1: Son of Sasuke**

Sakura looked over at young Itachi and quietly shook her head. The scowl on his face was so like his father's. In fact, all his features were like his father's, even the spiked hair. She knew he missed him, it tore at her heart just to look at their son. It brought back a flood of memories. Maybe it would have been better if Naruto hadn't brought Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf Village, but he had.

Sakura had been so happy to have her Sasuke back. Life seemed so good, marriage to the one she loved and then the birth of Itachi made it seem complete. But it was not to be. The damage to Sasuke's body during his last fight had never completely healed. When Itachi turned four, Sasuke could no longer hold on. He died on Itachi's fourth birthday. The youth would never have another happy birthday.

Everywhere Itachi went it seemed people whispered, "There is Itachi, son of Sasuke Uchiha, who died from wounds inflicted by Naruto -Sama the sixth Hokage" It was impossible for Itachi to have respect for Naruto. Now at the age of 7 the anger in him seethed every time he saw the great Hokage. Sakura shook her head in sadness. Sasuke had insisted that they name their son after his brother. She wanted to resist, but couldn't. There were things about her brother-in-law that she did not understand. Things Sasuke never revealed. She had known about the hatred and how driven Sasuke was for revenge. But for some reason he insisted, stating that their son would carry on the Uchiha name and he must be named Itachi. So, Itachi it was.

The noise at the door jarred Sakura from her memories. "Hi Sakura-Chan," It was Lee.

He plopped their 2 year old twins on the rug in front of her. Tetsuo, the eldest of the twins, rolled over and immediately got up on his feet. His large round eyes were bright in wonderment as he stared at his mothers pink hair. Then he pulled his own pink hair and said, "Like me." This brought a smile to Sakura's face. He looked so adorable in his green jumpsuit. Tomoko his sister, struggled to her feet, then grabbed Tetsuo's hair and grinning said, "Mine too." She also had pink hair which framed a wide forehead. She wore a green jumpsuit and had an angelic smile on her face . Sakura couldn't help but smile at her twins. She wonder if Tetsuo would have the bushy eyebrows like his dad's. She just hoped that Tomoko wouldn't have them. She quietly giggled to herself. Then scoped the twins up in her arms and kissed them both. Lee leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek "Did you have a most perfect day today?" he asked.

After Sasuke's death she had shut everyone out, including, to some degree, their son. She knew she was somewhat to blame for Itachi's problems. But she was so grief stricken over the death of the love of her life that she could not help it. Then, just over two years ago, somehow, she had let Lee into her life. He was like a breath of fresh air and had given her renewed strength. Lee had accepted Itachi as if he were his own son and treated him with love and kindness. It had helped little though, but Lee continued in his efforts. He knew of Sakura's sorrow and it grieved him. They both tried to include young Itachi in all aspects of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2 What's in a Name?

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1 was very short, so here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. **

**The Name Uchiha  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: What's In A Name?**

Itachi slowly opened the door. He peered cautiously in, hoping no one was home. He held his jacket sleeve to his nose trying not to let the blood drip on the floor. With any luck he could get to the bathroom without leaving any trace behind. He tiptoed into the bathroom and locked the door. He looked in the mirror. Both eyes were swollen and bruised and he had a split lip. He'd never be able to hide that. _Mom will kill me._ He finally got the bleeding stopped and did his best to clean up the mess. He stepped out of the bathroom and bumped right in to Lee. Lee stared for a moment then smiled and asked "What does the other youthful lad look like?"

"Itachi, let me look at you. You are slightly injured," Lee said.

"Leave me alone," Itachi pushed Lee aside. His step-father just shook his head, _every challenge makes us stronger._ But knowing Sakura as he did, he knew this would upset her terribly. He wished he could somehow reach the boy. This was the third fight in a week, and Itachi always got the worst of it. He had hoped that being enrolled at the academy would help, but it had not.

Lee ran up the stairs two at a time and slowly opened the door. "What do you want?" the kid growled. The green clad figure sat down on the bed beside the boy.

"You will heal, maybe not before your mother see you, but you will heal. I would be most willing to help you learn to become stronger." The boy shook his head and scowled at Lee.

"Well, maybe we shall have to borrow a mask from Kakashi Sensie." Lee noticed that Itichi seemed to almost respond to the name of the copy ninja. He knew the boy respected the man with the mask and the Sharingan. That was another sore spot, the Sharingan. Sasuke's son showed no sign of the Uchiha trait. Lee had told him to give it time. But whenever the ninja tried to console him Itachi just got angry and would shout "You're not my father." Lee, turning to leave, looked back at the boy wanting to encourage him and help him. He knew nothing he could do or say would make a difference, besides anytime he offered to help just seemed to make it worse. So Lee just gave Itachi the thumbs up sign and said. "Next time Itachi, kick butt."

Lee heard Sakura at the door and ran to open it. "Hello my Sakura-Chan." He took the twins from her arms and gave them a love, then kissed his wife. She cocked her head to one side, "Well, where is he?"

"Where is who?" Lee asked; knowing full well who she meant.

Sakura frowned, then stomped her food, "Rock Lee, you know exactly who I mean."

"Now my Sakura, let us be civil. Itachi will grow and learn from this experience." Sakura shook her head in exasperation. She headed up the stairs to Itachi's room. She knocked, then slowly entered. Sakura tried to remain calm when she saw his injuries. On the inside she was screaming _what have they done to my baby? Why won't they leave him alone?_ But outwardly she remained calm. "Itachi, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No," he replied, trying to act if it didn't matter. Sakura knew that it did.

"It will help to talk about it."

"No," he said forcefully.

"Are you hurt anywhere else, son?" she asked.

"No," this time she noticed a tear form in his eye.

"Look Itachi," she no sooner said his name than he turned on her.

"I hate that name, I hate it! Why did you give me a murderer's name?" He wiped out the whole clan, except father. He killed people. Why would you name me after someone so bad? People blame my father, for..." He gasped for his breath. "...For killing people and doing bad things. I don't want Itachi for a name and Uchiha is even worse. My father wasn't bad, was he?" Sakura put her hand on Itachi's shoulder, he jerked away.


	3. Chapter 3 A Tree Stump

A/N This chapter is a bit longer than the last two. Young Itachi learns a lot about Lee and about himself. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.

I do not own Naruto.

A Tree Stump

Chapter 3

Lee spread the blanket on the ground as Sakura set out the picnic. It was the first time in a long while they had had an opportunity to spend some family time. With Lee and Sakura both accepting missions for the village, Itachi enrolled at the academy and the care of the twins, time was at a premium. The family grabbed what chance they could to be together. Itachi was playing with Tetsuo. The pink haired boy adored his big brother. Tetsuo would rolled his ball across the grass then say "Tachi, Tachi, go go." Itachi would then get the ball and Tetsuro would do it again.

"Naruto's back in town." Sakura said. "Did you know?"

"No I did not. Did you get an opportunity to talk with the Hokage?"

"Yes, I did." She hurriedly grabbed Tomoko's hand before the little one could tip over the drink container. "No Tomoko, just wait and I'll get you a drink." Sakura continued, "Naruto seems to think that his visit to Suna was quite a success." This time it was Lee who grabbed Tomoko before she got into the salad. "She must be very hungry today," he grinned.  
>"Yes," agreed Sakura rubbing the little ones curly pink hair.<p>

"

"Well, how did the Kazekage receive the idea presented by Naruto?" Lee asked anxiously.

"Gaara actually liked the idea of an exchange program for genin"

"Oh, most wonderful. Then perhaps it can be implemented right away. The Hokage has an excellent plan." Lee was excited about the program.

"No Lee, that stupid Suna council," Sakara raised her voice startling Tomoko and making her cry. "Oh Tomoko I'm sorry. I didn't mean startle you." She picked up her little one to console her.

Hearing the sound of his sister cry, Itachi ran over to her. "Here Mom, let me take her.." he said as he reached for his little sister. "She can play with me and Tetsuo."

Both Lee and Sakura thanked Itachi as he carried Tomoko in one arm and led Tetsuo by the hand back over to a patch of grass to play with the ball.

"Whew," Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the children go play. "Anyway what was I saying?" Lee grinned, "You were calling the Suna council stupid." He took her hand and pulled her down on the blanket and sat next to her. "The food can wait."

"What happened with the council?" Lee questioned.

Sakura shook her head, "Well, while Gaara is ready to jump on the idea and get it going, they just want to take time to study it. Some of them think that exchanging students might not work.."

Lee furrowed his bushy brows, "I can not see why it would not work. I think it is a very worthy idea."

"So do I. And so do both Gaara and Naruto. But the council wants time to discuss it."

Lee could tell Sakura was not happy about the waiting. After all, she, Shikamaru, and Hinata had worked very hard with the Hokage to put together the exchange program with Suna and it was a very good plan. "So how long does this council want to take to consider this?" Lee inquired.

Sakura slowly shook her head, "A couple of years."

"A couple of years!" Lees bushy eyebrows shot up. "That _is_ the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Me too," his wife agreed. "But the Suna council does not have any students that they feel are ready to participate. However, they feel that in two years they will have several students at the proper age for training." She shook her pink hair vigorously.

Sakura then added, " Naruto would like to come over and discuss all of this in the next evening or two."

"That would be a most perf-" Lee stopped in mid word, he thought about what happened last time the Hokage came, Lee quickly changed his mind. "Sakura do you remember what happened last time Naruto came to our house?"

"Ya, I do." was all she could say. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "He had the twins so wound up with all his horsing around that I thought they'd never go to sleep." Then Sakura's mouth turned into a frown. "Then Itachi came home from playing next door, and – and -" Sakura stopped for a moment. "What happened Lee? When Itachi was little, Naruto always came over and Itachi always sat on his lap while he talked to Sauske. Sauske had hopped they would become close and it looked like they would. But after Sauske died, ...well, Itachi just doesn't want anything to do with Naruto."

Lee took Sakura's hand and gently held it in his. "I'm not sure Sakura-Chan. I'm not sure."

"Hey, look at this!" they heard Itachi holler. "What do you suppose happened to it?

Itachi was pointing at an old stump. It wasn't a very tall, but was quite wide and looked very solid . One side had large chunks taken from it. "

Lee jumped up from the blanket and ran over to Itachi. He put his hand on the stump, almost reverently. "That is my most special stump."

"Your stump." Itachi said dryly."

"Yes. I spent countless hours practicing my taijutsu kicks and punches at this very spot."

"Your tai- what?"

"My taijutsu kicks and punches. Like this." With that Lee lifted his foot and delivered a hard swift kick to the stump, sending wood chips flying through the air. Then he sent numberless swift, hard punches, sending more wood chips flying.

"Oooh, I'm so impressed," Itachi replied rolling his eyes. He actually knew very little about Lee's taijutsu. His mother had tried to explain to him about Lee's special skills, but he wouldn't listen to her. She had wanted Itachi to let Lee teach him. The boy had just scoffed at the idea. In his estimation taiutsu was nothing. What he wanted was the Sharingan, not some fancy dance steps as he viewed it. However, up to this point, Itachi had shown no indication of having the blood-line trait. This was a source of great irritation to him. Lee was still talking; "Each time you kick you make it better, you know, harder and swifter than the time before, thus improving yourself every time." After he delivered a few more kicks he turned to Itachi, "Now you give it a try."

Itachi shook his head and said, "Why should I?" he turned his attention back to the twins. Lee shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe some other time," he walked back joining the others at the picnic.

That night after Sakura tucked the twins in bed she went slowly up to Itachi's room. He wasn't asleep.

"Itachi, we need to talk."

"About what?" the lad asked.

Sakura sat on her son's bed, "Well for one thing the way you treat Lee."

"Aw Mom," Itachi rolled his eyes.

"He is a good man," she tried to smile as she straightened the hair on her son's forehead, "and he cares for you. He cares for all of us."

Itachi squirmed . "Ya right, He's not even a real ninja, he can't even do ninjutsu or genjutsu. He's such a dobe."

"Itachi Uchiha, how dare you say something like that." Sakura's eyes glared with anger.

"Lee is a great Jounin. He excels in his taijutsu and no one can match his speed. He is excellent in everything he does, and works very hard to become almost perfect in all that he sets out to do." Her words pierced the air.

"So?" the youth said mockingly.

"Lee has fought bravely for the lives of the people in our village. He has fought for the principles we hold dear, and for our freedoms."

With that Itachi jumped off his bed. "I fight for life, mine. I fight for principles, mine. I fight for freedom, mine."

"Itachi"

"No, Mom, no. I just want everyone to LEAVE ME ALONE. Is that too much to ask?"

Itachi ran out of the room and out the front door, leaving his sobbing mother behind.

Lee came to his wife and put his arm tenderly around her. "Do not worry Sakura-Chan, He will find himself, and when he does, great things will happen." Sakura snuggled against Lee's chest sobbing.

Itachi ran through the night, oblivious to where he was and where he was going. He did not count the time that passed. He was angry; angry at his father for dying, angry at this mother for not understanding, angry at his Uncle Itachi for destroying the Uchiha clan, angry at Lee for - for whatever! Angry at the Hokage for causing his father's death. He was angry at all those who looked down him. Angry that he was the last of the Uchiha Clan. He couldn't even defend his Uchiha name if he wanted to. He had no sharingan – none.

All the anger was pent up inside him and he kicked the stump in front of him. He kicked harder and faster and harder. Each time he kicked it was stronger than before. Suddenly he realized that chips from the stump were flying all over. He kicked and punched. He imagined the stump was Uncle Itachi, then his father, then Lee and then the Hokage. He imagined their faces with each blow. It was really Naruto's fault, ya the Hokage's fault, but Itachi would someday fix that. The harder he kicked the more the frustration came out. He kept it up throughout the night.

By daybreak Itachi was so totally exhausted he fell to the ground, clutching the grass in his hands. As the sun rose higher and the air got hotter Itachi woke up. He looked at the stump, amazed at what he saw. There was Lee's precious stump, and he had almost totally destroyed it. "Good," he yelled, "I'll never have to hear about this stupid stump again." Itachi rubbed the tears from his eyes with his fists, "Cry baby" he spat out.

Despite his exhaustion and a limp in his left leg, Itachi made his way home and got ready for the academy. Sakura watched him as he entered the door. She could see something had taken place during the night. Her heart ached for her son. She had wanted to go after him. but Lee suggest they let the boy alone. She shook her head so hard the curlers in her pink hair bounced up and down. "What do you suppose is going on Lee?" Lee noticed Itachi's tired and moist eyes.

"I think our youthful lad is beginning to find himself. In which, time will reveal this most curious thing."

Itachi eyed the boys as he entered the academy. He was tired and sore and he certainly didn't want to be here today. He suffered through a long day at school. Right after classes ended Itachi saw Gaki making his way over to him. He tried to go the other direction but there were too many students in the way. "Well, well. The little Uchiha boy. You know what Uchiha stands for?" Then he got right in Itachi's face. "It means murderer and traitor. If I had my way there will be no more Uchihas." Then he laughed. "Hey when you gonna start wearing green pajamas like your old-man?" At that moment Itachi just went into action. All he could see was the stump and without even thinking he automatically swung his left foot hard and fast and landed it solidly in Gaki's groin. Gaki let out a high pitched yell and crashed to the ground. Everyone looking on backed up and gasped. Even Iruka - sensie was stunned_. Is this Itachi?_ Iruka could hardly believe his eyes. He walked over and put his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Come with me Itachi.

_Oh crap,_ Itachi thought, _I am so in trouble._

"Exactly where did you learn that? Did Rock Lee teach you?" Iruka questioned.

"Well, not really. He did sort of show me, but not really." Itachi said

"I have long wondered why he has not taught you his great ninja ways." Iruka said.

"What?" Itachi asked. "What great ninja ways?" Did Iruka know something that he didn't?

Iruka smiled. "Oh Itachi, you have no idea how many jounin would love to have the skills Lee has."

Itachi didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes.

Iruka continued, "Itachi, it appears there is a lot that you don't know about Lee.

Itachi frowned

"How about the time your step-father challenged your father." Iruka smiled,

The boy shook his head in the negitive.

"Well," Iruka said Naruto decided to attack first and he got his butt whoooped."

The youths mouth formed a perfect 'O'. _The Hokage, Lee beat the Hokage? _He could not believe what he was hearing. Lee's taijutsu beat NARUTO.

For just a split second Iruka thought he caught an almost sinister glint in the lad's eyes, Very much like what he had seen in Sasuke's. But he shook it off, after all he was Sauske's son.

"Ya," Iruka chuckled, "Then your father stepped in, and what a fight. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha got his butt whooped too. It would have been a lot worse too, if Gai hadn't stepped in and made Lee stop. Did you know that Lee was the first to ever get a real blow into Gaara of the Sand."

"What, Iruka? Gaara, the_ Kazekage_! When did this happen?"

They say before Lee fought him in the chunnin exams no one had ever been able to put so much as a scratch on him. No one could get close enough to the sand ninja.

Itachi lowered he head. "What else happened,"

"Well, Kakashi Sensei taught your father some of Lee's taijutsu. That tai-jutsu aided your father in defeating Gaara. Berfore we were allies of course." Itachi felt a bit humble. His father, _the great Sasuke learning _ _some of Lee's tai jutsu?_

"Anyway, Lee was hurt so bad from his fight with Gaara that they said he'd never fight again. And for a while it looked to be true. But not Lee, you can't keep him down. The 5th Hokage was a great med-nin and helped him heal. She performed a very risky operation. But a lot of it had to do with Lee's will power. He believed hard work could overcome everything and so he worked hard, almost too hard, and over a long period of time he won. He came back stronger than ever. Lee is an excellent Shinobi." Iruka took a long breath, "Hey, Itachi, I best be getting my paper work done, see ya later."

Itachi left the academy grounds and headed home. He couldn't figure out how he had not know these things. _Lee beat Naruto and Father one right after the other. Wow._ He jumped and punched the air. Ideas turning in his mind. He walked in the house with his head held high and his shoulders back. Sakura and Lee couldn't have been more surprised when they asked what was going on. He smiled for the first time in a long time "Let us just say – I can kick butt."


	4. Chapter 4 My Nindo

A/N Itachi begins to realize he needs a lot more training to accomplish his goal. What is his goal? You shall soon know. I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review when your done. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

My Nindo

Chapter 4

Time and time again Itachi found himself at what was left of **Lee's** stump. He practiced kicking and punching until he could hardly stand up. He wasn't really sure he was doing it right, but he kept at it. One particular day Itachi was practicing when Lee approached. "You are doing a most excellent job Itachi, now if you will use your arms you can get more lift into that splendid kick of yours. Make each kick a little higher and faster. Speed is what takes them by surprise. They may see your movement but if their body can not move fast enough, what good does it do them." Lee demonstrated the kick with great speed. He was so fast that Itachi could barely see the kick. He didn't mind that Lee had come because he remembered Iruka's words, "Lee is an excellent Shinobi."

Itachi knew he was going to need Lee's help to accomplish what he wanted. According to Iruka anything he could learn from this taijutsu master would be to his advantage, even if it was walking around the village on his hands or some other quirky thing that Lee seemed to do. So he relented and let Lee show him how to use his arms to gain greater lift, how to place his feet and bend his knees just right. He tried Lee's suggestions, and they worked. He had no idea that learning to kick needed such precise movements and such physical strength. Lee continued, "each time strive to make your moves better, your kicks stronger. Make them faster. The goal is to strive to become better than you were the time before, and then you will become a splendid ninja."

Itachi was concerned about his lack of physical strength but mostly his lack of the sharingan. "And if I do not measure up, then what?"

"Ah that is where you are wrong my youthful lad. There is no need for concern. Iruka Sensi told me about your incident at school. You performed like a most perfect ninja." Lee said with a grin.

Itachi was soaking in the praise he was receiving.

"Yes, you just let those ninja instincts automatically take control," Lee said nodding his head.

"I do not have any natural talent," Itachi blurted out.

"Even without natural talent you can surpass others, if you work hard enough. You know what?" Lee said, " Here is what I believe. There are two different kinds of ninja. Those like your father and uncle who are born with a natural talent and do not have to work at it. And those like me and maybe you! The ones that have to train every day of our lives!

We must know where our loyalties are and stick to them, then and only then can we be true to our ninja ways."

"Oh, you mean hard work?" _Just my luck. _Itachi shook his head and wiped at his eyes.

"However, Itachi, I believe your ninja way is the sharingan. So practice the taijutsu and when the sharingan develops you will most assuredly become a splendid ninja."

Itachi looked hard at Lee. He mind began to race, should he chance it? Should he ask Lee for help. He knew he needed a lot more training if he were to become powerful like his father. "Lee, would you teach me the taijutsu?"

Lee looked straight at Itachi, for a fleeting moment he though he caught a glimpse of Sasuke's fire. Lee smiled and bowed slightly to Itachi, "Yes, I would be most honored. Now let us go find you your own stump."

Like his father, Itachi took his academy days seriously. After his attack on Gaka the students left him alone. He had earned a bit of a reputation from that incident and the fact that someone figured out that Rock Lee was training him. He never questioned anything that Lee told him to do. His days and sometimes nights were spent going through the routines and training that Lee assigned him. He came to believe that hard work could compensate for his lack of abilities.

He did not have any friends and he did not want any. They would only get in the way of his training and schooling. The only ones he spent time with outside of training was his siblings, the twins. The seemed to be able to reach him where no one else could. Sakura sensed the change in Itachi but tried to convince herself that it was a phase he was going through and it would pass, at least she hopped it would.

He never showed any interest in her medical abilities and did not ever question her about her missions or about Sauske. But he was always alert and seemed to be taking in everything and anything that concerned his father or the Hokage.

The academy building was filled with people and buzzing with excitement. Not only was tonight graduation from the academy, but also the big announcement of the new student exchange program. The Hokage was present as was the Kazekage. Sakura was bubbling with excitement. Shikamarou would rather be out watching clouds and wondered what all the fuss was about. Hinata stood next to Sakura and nervously played with her fingers. These three shinobi had played a very important role in giving birth to this new program.

Iruka was having trouble getting everyone to quiet down. Naruto came over to Iruka. "Hey Sensei how would you like me quiet 'em down." Naruto put his hands together, but before he could say anything Sakura was there with her fists ready to pound him. "You idiot, don't your dare." Then she realized everyone was now quiet and watching her.

Naruto let out a chuckle and put both his hands behind his head and said, "er, I was just kidding. Let's get started."

Itachi squirmed uncomfortably. _That idiot Hokage was going to do his sexy jutsu right here in front of everyone. What a dobe. _Naruto had done it once in class when Itachi was just beginning the academy. He had done it to get everyone's attention, (of course the clouds were in the right places). Itachi had gone home and told his mother, she had gone into a terrible rage. The following morning when the Hokage got to his office, there was Sakura sitting in **H**IS chair. Her face was red with rage and her eyes bulged out and she screamed at him so loud the whole building shook.

Itachi was jarred from his thoughts. The Hakoge dressed in white robes took his place, standing in front of his chair. Next to him stood a shorter man with red hair, also in robes. Itachi could just barley make out some markings on the man's forehead. These marked the man as the Kazekage, Garra of the Sand. The men looked at each other and took their seats at the same time. All others followed suit.

Iruka stood at the podium and began, "We welcome you to tonight's graduation ceremony for this year's academy students. "I am Unimo, Iruka and under the directions of the 6th Hokage have been asked to conduct this ceremony. First, I want to welcome you students, parents, and friends. We also recognize several special guests here behind me. Of course Namikaze, Naruto (everyone applauded) and seated next to him is Kazekage, Gaara of Suna (more applause) and of course our Student Exchange committee, Sakura, Shikamaro, and Hinata. (again applause). We also recognize our teaching staff …."

Itachi kept his eyes on Naruto the whole time. He watched every facial expression and every movement, trying not to be obvious of what he was doing. He made mental notes of everything. Then Iruka's words came back into his hearing. "We don't want to post pone the excitement any longer so we will now hear a few words from the Hokage."

Naruto approached the podium, he had felt Itachi's eyes staring at him and he made a mental note of this. The Hokage grabbed hold of the podium with both hands and leaned forward. He put a big grin on his face and spoke.

"To those of you who graduate tonight you are no longer academy students, you are genin. Some students twisted uncomfortably and all hoped he was speaking of them.

"You all hope to wear the forehead protector of the Leaf Village, that is a great honor." Naruto watched the nervousness of the students. "Hey, I once was where you are now and I know how anxious you feel, hoping you passed and hating the speaker going on and on. Believe it!"

"All you need do is remember teamwork. I finally learned that with Kakashi sensei's bell test." (Laughter rippled through the crowd. Naruto raised his hand to quiet them down.) "Each student needs to find their own ninga way. My Ninja way is 'I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word.' Find your own nindo. Then be true to it! Now let's not talk about everything you learned or were suppose to learn okay? You know what you learned and lets just get you graduated. No need to sit and sweat and wonder if you made it, so let's just do it." The Hokage punched his fist in the air. The hall erupted with laughter and cheers.

Itachi sat and glared at the Hokage. He knew well the Uchiha nindo by heart. Only one person noticed the darkened look that came over Itachi's face as the Hokage mentioned the Nindo. Gaara wondered what Sauske's son was up to.

"I will read the names of the graduates," Iruka spoke with pride. "Each student will come forward and receive his or her forehead protector from the 6th Hokage." Itachi cringed at that revelation. "Iruka began; "Nara, Kayo." A younger, smaller version of Shikamaru came forward. He received his protector from the Hokage and made a deep bow to him. _What the crap, I'm not going to bow to the man who killed my father. He deserves no such honor. _Itachi began to fidget.

The second name was called, "Uzie, Zrenda," a cute, petite blond girl came forward and received her protector. She smiled at Naruto and bowed. More names were call including Hattus, Gaki. Itachi had hoped that Gaki wouldn't make it, but he had. _Just hope that I am not on his team. _

After several more names he heard Iruka call out "Uchiha, Itachi." Slowly he arose. He approached the Hokage and stood in front of him. Naruto smiled and handed him the protector. Itachi reach out and took the proffered item. Then he just stood there gritting his teeth. He would not bow. The two locked stares for several uncomfortable moments. At that moment outside the window two cats started fighting. Nearly all the audience turned their attention to the window. Naruto gave a slight bow to Itachi and Itachi left to take his place with the other now genin. It was Kakashi who caught the exchange between Hokage and Itachi. His eye flickered as he recognized the rebellious look on the face of Sauske's son. Especially the eyes. No one else notice the exchange between Itachi and Naurto, except Lee and a frown crossed his face. One by one the rest of the students received their forehead protectors and that part of the ceremony was over.

"Now," Iruka said loudly trying to get everyone's attention, "I know you have all heard about the Student Exchange Program where one of our genin will be exchange with one of the students from Suna. Now we will have an announcement from Lady Hinata introducing the exchange. Lady Hinata." Iruka bowed to her and timidly Hinata took to the stand. She wished she had not been call on to do this. _Sakura would have been much better than I. _She stood in front of the large audience and took a big breath and began.

"As m-many ." _don't stutter, get a grip. _She started again. _"_This is the beginning year for this program. It is on a trial basis. As Iruka Sens said the Leaf Village will be sending one genin to Suna to train and learn. In exchange, they are sending one student here to train with us. After a year the committees will evaluate the training and progress of the students and program to determine if it is successful or not. If successful we will increase the number of exchange students. This program not only will help us exchange ideas but also help build respect and friendship for one another. As we are important allies with the Sand and they with us," she paused to make sure everyone was listening, "We ask you all to accept their genin with out-stretched hands of fellowship as they have agreed to do for our genin.

Now the committee, in conjunction with our Hokage and Suna's Kazekage have chosen Nara, Kayo to be sent to Suna" (the audience broke into cheers). Itachi frowned, of course they picked him, his mother is from Suna. "As for Suna we have with us tonight Tomik, Akemi as Suna's exchange student." A beautiful young girl stood and all applauded her. Gaara seemed pleased as did Naruto. "Thank you," Akemi said shyly. Hinata smiled and turned the meeting over to the Kazekage.

The Kazekge looked out over the audience and his eyes met Itachi's. _ Son of Sauske, hmm. _Gaara began, "I am honored to be with you tonight as friends and ally to the Leaf Village. We at Suna pledge to do our part to make this exchange program a success. I will personally be working closely with your committee to assure that any questions will be answered, and any concerns will be promptly handled. I look forward to a continuing friendship with the Leave Village. Thank you." He sat down. _That was short, I like him,_ Itachi said under his breath.

The crowd dispersed that evening, there was excitement in the air with the new genin. Lee approached Itachi. He put his hands on the new genin's shoulder. "Congratulations, you have my utmost respect for you accomplishment."

Itachi nodded. He was too busy trying to keep an eye on the Hokage to pay much attention to Lee.

"However my youthful lad, did I detect some tension between you and Naruto?" Itachi just shrugged his shoulders and stared at Lee for a moment. "What did he know, did he suspect anything?" Lee continued, "A genin is employed by the village, which I am sure you know, and is under the employ of the Hokage. One would be wise to stay in good graces with him." Itachi jerked away from Lee and walked off.

Sakura walked out on the roof top. "May I join you Itachi?"

"Sure Mom," he slid over to make room for her on the bench.

"What a wonderful night Itachi, your father would be so proud of you." She felt her son stiffen at the mention of his father. A breeze was blowing and it ruffled his hair. "You know you are a lot like him." This pleased Itachi.

"Son, there are th-things you should know about your father. Things I should have told you but havn't. Your father was very powerful and strong willed." Sakura struggled for the words she wanted to say. "He was severely injured in his last fight."

"Ya, I know," he spat out. "Naruto did it."

Sakura looked shocked, "You k-know? "How."

"People talk." Itachi said with disgust.

Sakura got up off the bench and walked over to the edge of the roof. "How long have you known?"

"For ever."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me Son?"

"Why didn't you tell me, huh? Why did I have to hear it from strangers on the street, Mom."

Tears slid down her face, "I was wrong, but I felt you might not understand, you were so young when it happened. Time got away from me." She turned to face him, " Just what do you know?"

"Naruto killed him, that is what I know." Itachi was angry. "He killed my father and now he is a celebrated hero and Hokage."

"Itachi, that isn't true, Naruto didn't kill your father."

"Yes he did, he gave him the wounds that never healed. He made him suffer, then he died." he turned to leave.

"Wait Son. There is more you need to know." Sakura was gripping the railing so tight that her knuckles were white. "Naruto was a friend to your father, they were Team 7, me, your father and Naruto."

"If they were friends why were they fighting." Itachi did not understand.

"It is very complicated. Naruto was trying to bring your father home. You'r father, well, he wasn't ready to come home. They fought. Your father was so strong he nearly killed Naruto. But the Hokage has very powerful jutsu. It is called rasen shuriken and he had to use it against your father in order to save his own life. The rasen shuriken caused much damage to his body. It is amazing that your father was not killed out right. Naruto brought your father home. Home to me so that I could heal him. But the damage was too extensive. Even with all my medical training there was only so much that I could do. Itachi, there were so many complications that after 4 years of pain and anguish your father just couldn't hang on."

"Tonight son, you made me proud and I have something for you." Sakura handed Itachi a white package." "I want you to have this." Itachi carefully took the package and slowly opened it. Inside was a forehead protector. "After your father was returned to the village he was presented with a new forehead protector." Itachi just stared at the gift. "Did father ever wear this, I mean he could no longer fight because of his injuries?"

"Yes he did. Whenever I went on a mission he would wear it until I returned safely home." Sakura bowed her head reverently.

"Thank you Mother," Itachi watched his mother go back into the house. For a long time Itachi just stood and stared at the protector. It was his father's. This was pretty much the only tangible thing he had of his father's. As the wind blew and the night air got cooler he left the roof top and went to his room.

Itachi tossed and turned, "Father" he called out "Father". He bolted up and wide awake drenched in sweat clutching his father's forehead protector. Tears streamed down his face. A dream, it was all a dream, just like the others had been. He wiped the sweat from his face with his pajama sleeves then wrapped the blanket tighter around him. "What father, what, what are you trying to tell me." He clutched the protector even tighter." His father said something about the Uchiha Name. He scrunched his nose up trying to remember. He'd had that dream before actually three times before that he could remember. Now this was the fourth time. Exactly the same. His father telling him something about the Uchiha Name.

He got out of bed and went over to his window, still clutching his blanked and protector. He put his hands on the window sill, laying his head on his hands, began to think. When had he had the first dream, long ago. Tetsuo and Tomoko were just little. He had come home from his friends house and his mother was having a hard time getting them settled down, and,-he thought, the Hokage was there. That was it, the Hokage had played with the twins and got them all riled up and they wouldn't go to sleep. Stupid Hokage. Lee had said that Naruto had got down on all fours and given the twins rides on his back. How undignified. Hmm, Itachi seemed to remember that Naruto had done that to him. Once when his father was alive, before Naruto was Hokage. That night was the first night of the dream. His father was calling to him, telling him something. He just couldn't understand what Sauske was trying to say. He let his mind wander.

Suddenly the thought came almost as if it were on the cool breeze that blew through his window. "About a two years ago," Itachi yelled. Then realized he had spoken out loud. He didn't want to waken anyone in the house. He remembered, shortly after he had found Lees stump and they had had a family picnic. The Hokage came over to visit with his Mother and Father. They were discussing the student exchange program with Suna. Anyway, he had behaved quite rudely to the Hokage and Lee sent him to his room. Which was exactly what he had wanted. He seemed to remember that Naruto had looked a bit hurt that time and had not come over since. "Oh well." Now when Itachi saw the Hokage, he would look the other way and pretend he didn't see him. That was the second dream.

Then the day the Hokage came to the academy. Iruka could not control the students and he did his sexy jutsu. Itachi had the same dream that night. Then again tonight. It suddenly struck him. The Hokage, that was it the Hokage. Every time he had the dream Naurto had been around. Now he had found the common thread. His father was telling him to avenge the Uchiha name.

Hadn't the Hokage said something tonight about finding your ninja way. _Yes, he had said "_ _Each of you must find your own nindo_." A Sauske like smile spread over his face and he crept into bed. "Yes," Itachi whispered, "I know the Uchiha Nindo, I know it well, then he began to silently repeat it. The Uchiha Nindo is _"To extract revenge against their hated enemies."_

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And whose team do you think Itachi will be on? Next chapter should tell. Again; review and let me know what you liked and didn't like.


	5. Chapter 5 A Sensei and a Bell Test

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sort of took longer than I thought it would to post. :( But here is Chapter 5, My version of the "Bell Test" and Itachi's attitude, will it ever get better? I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.**

Chapter 5

A Sensei and a Bell Test

Twenty new genin and one Suna exchange student stood outside of the academy building. Small groups clustered together buzzing with excitement, wondering who their Sensei will be. Each hoping they would be on the same team as their friends. Itachi sat alone against the side of the building watching the other genin. Though he had been with them in the academy, he knew only a few of them and then not on a very personal basis. That's the way he liked it. He found himself sizing them up. He wanted team members who were aggressive, strong, and ready for training and action.

Itachi eyed each student, hmm, _Kayto is way to slow in movement. That one by him is pretty heavy, can't move to fast and can't do shadow clones. The girl with the blue hair, nope, she always giggles and acts silly . Certainly don't want her. The older boy, Mika, can't control his chakra, don't want him. _He picked apart each student one by one. No one was good enough for his team. Itachi could do transformations really well, in fact so well that when he did one of Iruka , Iruka himself couldn't tell the difference. He was also praised by the staff for his chakra control. There was one genin from the Hyuga clan, maybe he would be okay. The coveted byakugan would be useful for his team.

The byakugan, very powerful, even more than the sharingan, some have said. The sharingan, that was a troublesome thought. Itachi, ticked off that he still didn't show any sign of the Uchiha bloodline trait, wiped his eyes. Allergies, he thought. He certainly didn't want anyone to think he was a cry baby.

A disturbance caught his attention. Here came the senseis. There were only six. _That's odd, there_ _should be seven_. Everyone gathered in a circle around the Senseis as they got ready to be assigned to their teams.

No one noticed the lean figure crouched in the tree. Perched on the branch just above the academy building was a masked man. He'd been there for quite some time studying three particular genin. He wanted to learn all the could about his team. He made mental notes about each of them. He stayed there observing until all had left but the last three individuals. They just stood there looking at each other,Uchiha, Itachi; Akemi of the Sand Village, and one named Zenni, Koho.

The three eyed each other. Koho was a quiet and worrisome lad. He looked at Itachi _Oh no, he's the Uchiha. I'll probably get killed the first day of practice. Great, looks like the girl from Suna will be on my team too. Wonder if she's a monster like the Kazekage. _

Akemi looked at the two lads. _Looks like these two must be my team-mates. Hope they are ready to get serious. The one I think is from the Uchiha Clan. Heard he's sort of weird, hmm. Wonder if I can take him on. The other, he looks more mild. I can handle him. _

Itachi looked at Koho, _Humph, piece of cake. He won't last an hour. _Then he eyed Akemi, girl._ My team's no place for a girl. _He noticed the bundles on her back.. "Dolls," he blurted out loud.

She eyed him cautiously, "So what of it?" 

Just then the man jumped from the tree and landed on his feet in the center of them. "Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake and welcome to Team 5.

Itachi stood and stared, _Kakashi, the great copy ninja, the one with the sharingan_. "You're late," he muttered.

"Well," replied Kakashi scratching his head. "I was on my way here when this old lady need my help to cross the street."

"Okay be at the edge of the west training field tomorrow morning prompt." With that said, Kakashi walked away.

Itachi entered the house to find his family already sitting down to dinner. He ruffled the pink hair of each twin.

"Hey," Tetsuo cried out, "Don't mess up my hair, it's just like Daddy's."

Tomoko smiled up at Itachi with big round eyes and giggled.

Lee looked up from his plate, "you're a bit late."

Itachi scowled, "My Sensei was late."

"Oh," squealed Sakura, "You got Kakashi Sensei!"

"How did you know?" Itachi asked.

"Kakashi Sensei is always late, it never fails," Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I bet he told you he was helping an old lady across the street, right."

"Ya," her son replied.

"That is most wonderful news," Lee beamed at Itachi. "With his skill and knowledge he can teach you the sharingan." No sooner had the words left Lee's mouth than he knew he had said the wrong thing.

Itachi's face fell. "Right, if it ever comes." He stomped off upstairs.

Sakura glared at Lee, "Way to ruin a perfect meal Lee."

Early morning and three genin were at the appointed place, no sensei. Two hours later Kakashi came wandering up the street, hands in pockets, whistling. "Hi," was all he said.

"Late again," Itachi glared at his sensei.

"Sorry guys, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

Akemi giggled and Koho shook his head and grinned, he knew he would like this sensei.

Kakashi looked at each member of his new team. Itachi didn't look happy but Koho seemed attentive and ready. The Sensei noticed the bundles on Akemi's back.

The shinobi looked straight at Koho, "Why do you want to be a ninja?"

Koho's eyes met Kakashi's, "Well, I want to defend my village and my family."

Kakashi nodded then looked at Akemi and raised his eyebrow.

Akemi responded, "I am here on exchange from Suna to learn your ninja ways," _Hummm _ thought Kakashi i_s that all she wants. _ She had paused then added, "to help my village." again Kakashi nodded. Then looked at Itachi, "And why are you here?"

A dozen answers ran through Itachi's mind, non of which he dare expose. He scuffed his sandled foot in the dirt. "To become a great ninja." he scowled.

"I see," was the shjnobi's reply, frowning under his mask when considering the attitude more than the words.

Kakashi jingled two bells in his hand and tied them on his belt. "The goal is to get a bell. And..." Koho interrupted him.

"Hey sensei, there are only two bells,"

"How perceptive, I see you can count. NOW if you will let me continue, A ninja must see through deception and..."

Before he could finish Akema grabbed for a bell almost touching it. POOF a log fell on the ground.

"I didn't say it was time to start," the voice came from the tree behind them. All three genin looked up and there was their sensei crouched in a tree, dangling two bells.

Kakashi jumped down from his pearch. "A ninja must see through deception and also remember, you are a team. Now, any questions?" All three just stared at him. "Okay, let's get started." With that he pulled a book from his vest and began to read.

Itachi slowly walked around his sensei assessing the situation. _A ninja must see through deception. What is the deception here? Three of us and 2 bells, hmmm._ The wheels in his brain kept turning trying to unravel this scenario. Every so often Kakashi's eye would flicker over to Itachi. _Must keep watch on that one _Kakashi thought._ totally like his father, a bit like his mother, yet trained by Lee._

Koho spoke to his team-mates. "There has to be a trick to this, but I'm not sure what it is."

"I'm going to get a bell no matter what," Itachi spoke up.

"Maybe there is a way to share a bell or something." Akemi suggested.

Itachi snorted in disgust, but Koho cocked his head to one side in thought. "Ya, maybe."

Itachi used his tai-jutsu fast speed and ran at Kakashi. Just as he was about to place a firm kick to his sensei's midriff, he found himself laying on the ground flat on his back, his sensei was still reading his book. "Remember Itachi, I have the sharingan." Kakashi pointed to his covered left eye. Itachi fumed at that mention of the word, sharingan. Kakashi made mental note of that. Itachi got up, wiped his eyes and walked away.

Suddenly Akemi flipped open one of her bundles and out came a light green and black haired spider. Kakashi could almost feel the chakara dripping from the puppet. The puppet hissed as it flew with great speed straight for Kakashis face, shooting chakara as it came. Kakashi side stepped, the chakara burning into the tree where he had been standing. _She's fast, _the copy ninja thought, putting down his book. Guess I better pay attention to this. "Remember the sharingan," He wondered how much a student from Suna might know about this skill.

Koho knew that this sensei expected him to make the next move. He held off, hopping Itachi would move again. Koho was not disappointed for Itachi's lightening speed sent a kuni straight for Kakashi. The copy ninja caught the kuni and flung it to the ground. "Is that all you've got?" Itachi's face turned red with anger and he ran for his sensei. Anticipating that Kakashi would move, he adjusted his aim and flung another kuni. He just missed the shinobi's cheek. "Not much better," Kakashi said. He shook his head and waked over to a large rock and sat down.

Now it was Koho's turn. He put his hands together and said "Water style, torrential rain jutsu."

The rain pelted Kakashi with great force. Koho ran to get the bell – poof. Another log lay on the ground. "I'm over here," said a voice from behind them." _Not bad, water style hummm. This kid has potential._

Akemi turned to the male members of the team. "I have an idea."

"What is it," Koho replied.

Itachi just growled, "you guys are dobes," He walked away.

Akemi and Koho whispered and then in unison said, "Let's do it." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Akemi put her hands together, "Wind style, hurricane jutsu." With that a burst of wind caught Kakashi's book, nearly ripping it from his grasp. The shinobi clutched the book to his chest with both hands. At that moment Koho came from behind and grabbed for the bells. Kakashi twisted around and brought his leg up across Koho's back knocking him to the ground. Then stood there with his foot on Koho's back. "Good try you two, but not good enough." He released the boy. Itachi shook his head, i_diots._ It was as if Akemi could read his mind when she replied, ""We haven't seen you produce any results." Itachi just smoldered.

Suddenly a large cat ran from the brush with a young girl in pursuit. "Oh Kitty, Kitty, come back. Grandma will kill me if you get lost." Immediately Koho and Akemi rushed after the yellow cat. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the feline. Itachi just shook his head. "Well," Akemi said to him, "Aren't you going to help us catch it?"

"Alright," he grumbled, "the sooner we get it out of the way the sooner we can get this over with."

Akemi started to get another puppet from her bundle. "You won't get it with your stupid puppets." Itachi growled.

"Their not stupid, they were made by the best puppet maker in Suna."

This caught Kakashi's attention, Kankuro_, puppets made by Kankuro? Impressive._

"Well, do you have a better idea Itachi?" she scowled at him.

"I do," replied Koho. " Akemi you go up the tree and force the cat out onto the edge of the branch. Use your wind jutsu to shake the branch. When the cat falls down, Itachi and I will catch it."

Akemi scampered up the tree and out onto the branch forcing the cat further to the end. She put her hands together and said " wind style, great gust jutsu." The branch shook **violently**. The cat clung on for several seconds then jumped to another branch. Itachi rolled his eyes, "ya right, right into your arms hu." Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Please get my kitty, please." the girl wailed and her tears flowed.

"Ok tough boy," Akemi said to Itachi from her pearch in the tree, "let's see you do it."

"Oh if I have to. I don't suppose either of you can do a transformation jutsu.?"

"I can," said Koho a bit timidly. He knew he needed more work on it, but he wasn't about to let Itachi humiliate him. "Ok, up in the tree on the branch above the cat." Quickly Koho hurried up the tree into place. Itachi followed part way up to take a look "Ok, when I give the signal," -

"What signal?" questioned Koho.

Itachi shook his head, "Ok, when I say NOW you transform into a large dog and start barking."

"Okay," Koho realized it was too late to not be humiliated.

"Akemi, you grab the cat when it jumps down." She nodded.

"Okay Koho. Now!" instructed Itachi.

Kakashi watched with interest as the team worked together. Koho put his hands together and said, "transformation jutsu DOG!" With that Koho turned into a frog. Ribit, Ribit." The cat was so surprised that it ran straight for Itachi and over his head, knocking his forehead protector askew. It ran straight down the trunk of the tree where Akemi put her hands together and said, "Wind style, Whirlwind jutsu." The whirlwind caught the cat spinning it around and around. The little girl screamed "Stop it, stop it, you'll make him sick." Akemi stopped, the dizzy cat fell to the ground. The girl ran and grabbed the confused cat in her arms. "Grandma will be so mad if you make kitty sick." She headed off to the village. Itachi, in disgust straightened his forehead protector. Koho returned to his normal form and came down from the tree. Akemi started to laugh, Koho laughed. Itachi just growled and Kakashi laughed, shaking his head and said, "YOU PASS."

"WHAT," the three genin yelled in unison.

"I said YOU PASS."

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Loved the poor kitty cat. Again, please leave a review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6 In Defense of Naruto

**Here is the next chapter, it's a bit late, sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Itachi still has issues and they only increase and his attitude, well read and see. Please read and review – let me know that you think. Pleasssssse :) **

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 6

In Defense of Naruto

Itachi sat on the grass with his hands clasped together close to his face. He watched his sensei talking with Naruto, they seemed deep in discussion. "What's he doing here?" He mumbled under his breath, a bit too loudly.

Akima had came up behind Itachi just in time to hear him mumble. "What did you say?" she demanded.

"Wasn't talking to you." he growled.

"Well," Akima said looking around, "I'm the only one around except Sensei and your Hokage. He's so awesome, Even Kazekage Sama holds him in highest esteem."

Itachi glared back at her, "So?"

"So? What do you mean – so? Naruto Sama is a great Hokage. He's one of the greatest."

"Says who?" Itachi stood and faced Akima squarely.

Akima's eyes flashed, "Kazekage Gaara says so."

Itachi stepped forward, "Naruto is nothing but a idiot." he spat out.

Akima stretched herself to her full short height. "How dare you be so disrespectful to your Hokage."

"He's not my Hokage by choice," Itachi's face grew dark.

"Team!" Kakashi called, "Important business, I gotta go for a few minutes. You two start practicing. I should be back before Koho gets here." He waved his hand at the two genin and turned to leave.

"Hey you two, don't kill each other, hee hee." Naruto laughed. He and Kakashi left.

Itachi's eyes turned dark as he stared after Naruto, but he held his tongue.

Akima noticed the change in his demeanor. "What's wrong with you Itachi? Don't you have any respect?"

"Ha," Itachi sneered. "You know nothing about it. You come here from another place with your stupid puppets and think you know all about us of the Leaf. Well – you don't know anything."

"I do so," now it was Akima's eyes that flashed. "In our village we have respect for our Kazekage, he is our leader and our protector. We show him respect."

"Well, maybe if we had someone to respect." Itachi's eyes began to burn and water.

"Itachi, he is a hero and well respected by everyone, even in Suna. He rescued the Kazekage. He saved the Leaf Village, the defeated the Akatski and he won the Ninja War. He even brought your father back to the Leaf"

"Shut up puppet girl! Stupid puppets" Itachi's eyes flashed.

"Puppet girl? you wanna see what this puppet girl can do?" Akima yelled at him. She pulled at the top bundle and out flew an orange haired puppet. "Demon!" Akima yelled, "At him." Before Demon made the attack, Itachi's eyes flashed and his mind saw the attack. He put his hands together and yelled "fireball jutsu" the flame reached the puppet. Akima pulled the chakra strings just as Demon started to become engulfed in flames. She threw the puppet to the ground and smothered the flames. Her anger rose.

Itachi eyes watered and itched ~Sharingan, my sharingan, I have it~ He paused a moment to rub his blurry eyes.

Now was her chance, "Slicer" she yelled. Out flew a huge black spider with ugly green hair and large chakra blades on his legs. He flew so fast at the preoccupied Itachi that he had no time to react.

The chakra blade on Slicers right front leg sliced Itachi's arm leaving a deep red gash from elbow to shoulder. Blood spurted out. Akima stood in horror, "Slicer" she yelled. She pulled on her chakra strings and pulled the spider puppet back off from Itachi. He fell to the ground holding his arm, blood oozing out of the wound. Akima was stunned, she ran to Itachi and knelt beside him. "Itachi, are you okay?"

"What do you think?" he glared at her. "I'm bleeding to death." Akima didn't know what to do, she was no med nin. ~What will the Kazekage say? What will happen? I'll get sent home. I'll be a disgrace to the Sand Village. What about Itachi, what if he dies?~ She looked up and saw Koho approaching. "Koho, get help, please," she cried in desperation. " I think I - I just killed Itachi, hurry." Koho took off in a flash to the med center to find help.

Itachi lay on the ground holding his arm, ~What the heck did she do to me?~

Lady Sakura looked at her son laying on the hospital table. Her mind almost oblivious to those around her.

"Only a chakra blade makes a cut like that." Sakura realized it was Kakashi who spoke these words.

"Just how bade is it?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at the Shinobi. "Not bad, doesn't seem to be any really damage, just a lot of blood. A lot of kids panic when they see blood, espically their own."

"I see." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"Here, help my aid get him into the bed. Easy." The two moved the young genin from the table into the bed.

"How long will he be down?" The masked man questioned.

Sakura looked at her sleeping son. "He will be up and ready to go in a couple of days. Just a fraction of an inch deeper and it would have been a disaster."

The yellow haired hokage sat on top of his desk. The copy Ninja sat in the window seal. The bushy browed shinobi sat next to his pink haired wife with his arm around her. All were staring at a small boned, short girl who had two puppets on her back. She stood in the center of the floor with her head hung looking at the floor. She wished she could disappear. Beside her stood a shinobi dressed in black clothing and hood, with purple face paint and some scrolls on his back. "Well, Akima, what do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded.

"Kankuro sama, I - I didn't mean to - to hurt him. We just got into a disagreement. I went into defensive mode."

"What?" Kankuro screeched, "You got into a disagreement and nearly kill your team mate!"

"Ya," came the shy voice, "I didn't mean to, but he provoked me."

"AKIMA" the Suna puppet master said firmly.

Akima's head snapped up "Yes?"

"You are here to represent the village of Suna and to learn their ways. Is this what they teach you? To attack your team mate? "You were only to spar not kill." Kankuro gave her a long cold stare.

"N - no," came a timid reply.

The Hokage arose from his seated position, walked over to Akima, and squatted on his haunches making himself eye level with her. His blue eyes stared into her brown eyes. "You said you went into defensive mode is that right?"

"Yes." came her timid reply.

"I guess everyone feels they have the right to defend their own land." he smiled at her.

"Sir, I - I wasn't defending my own land. I was defending yours." a single tear ran down her cheek.

"What? You were defending the Leaf Village?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well," she hesitated, "Actually I" she hesitated a moment. "to be precise, I was defending you." then she smiled at her idol through tear filled eyes.

Naruto froze in place. "You were defending me? Why?"

Akima straightened her shoulders, "Because, Hokage sama, you weren't there to defend yourself."

Sniffles came from the bushy eyebrowed man. "What an honorable thing to do."

The white haired shinobi let out a chuckle. "It seems to me Naruto, that you have a number one fan here."

Naruto stood and scratched his head, "You took drastic measures to defend me. Why? I'm not even

your hokage?"

Akima thought out her words carefully. Then she slowly addressed the Leaf Village Kage. "Before I came here, Gaara Sama, our Kazekage, told me of what you have done for him. That you saved his life and you are his closest friend and I must represent Suna and show my greatest respect for you and your village. I have great respect for Gaara Sama and I want to please him and do his bidding. I could not in all good conscientiousness let someone degrade the famous Leaf Village Hokage and stand idly by. You see, I just had to do something. Please don't send me back until I have completed what I was sent to do." More tears ran down her cheeks.

Sakura rose from her chair. "Please let me speak. It is my guess that my son had as much, if not more to do with this than Akima." She turned pleading eyes to Kankuro, "Please let her stay and finish her training. I am on the committee and have fought long and hard to give the student exchange program a good start. I would like her to stay." "Besides, there wasn't any serious damage done. It just looked worse than it was, just a lot of blood. He is fine, really."

Kankuro stared at Sakura. "This may be more difficult than you think, Lady Sakura. The council of Suna is not, nor ever has been in favor of this exchange. However, since my brother is Kazekage and is in favor of this exchange, perhaps we can work this out."

Naruto nodded his head and laughed. "I must take part of the blame. I am the one who came and asked Kakashi to leave his students for a time. Perhaps we can report it as a mock disaster training for med nin." Kakashi's eye widened and he grinned under his mask. Sakura started to rise in protest but thought better of it. Lee raised his eyebrows then nodded in agreement. Kankuro slowly nodded his head knowing that Gaara would agree.

Naruto continued, "I think that we can all agree that what happened here will not leave this room. As far as I am concerned, this will be reported as a mock disaster. Now lets all go have some ramen."

Sakura leaned over the tiny herb plants in the greenhouse. "Itachi," she jerked up a weed, then another. " I can't believe that you can act as if you had nothing to do with this." She made her voice as calm as possible.

"Hey, she started it." Itachi growled. "She made the first attack."

"No." Sakura's voice was hard and steady. "You did, you made a verbal attack on Naruto. That's what started it."

Itachi squinted his eyes, he didn't raise his voice. "How can you defend him? He's nothing but a jerk."

"Itachi, Naruto is my friend and he was your father's friend." Her voice quivered a bit. "Son, he brought your father back to me and to the Leaf."

"Ya," Itachi's voice rose a bit, "and because of that my father died. Naruto inflicted those wounds that killed my father didn't he?" His voice got louder. " Didn't he?" Itachi's body shook with emotion. "If you were any kind of Shinobi you would have found a way to bring him back and save him."

Son we all tried. Perhaps if you would go to the archives and look up the Sauske Retrieval then you'd know how we all tried. Neji Hyuga was nearly killed and so was Choji Akimichi. Kiba Inuzuka was badly wounded, and Lee wasn't even healed from his chunin examine wounds, but he still fought. We all tried, but in the end only Naruto could do it.

Sakura hung her head in silence. Slowly she began to speak. Her voice was low and began to shake. "..he..did it... for me. Naruto promised me," she paused a moment then continued, "he promised on his life, that he would bring your father back. I - I guess I am the one to blame. I knew that Naruto was the only one strong enough who could bring him back." Sakura took a big breath, "Son, if anyone killed your father, then I guess it was me. Naruto went for me." She hung her head to hide the tears. " I wasn't able to bring your father back, it took Naruto.

Itachi opened the door then turned to his mother. Paused for a moment, "I have my father's strength in me and I have learned Lee's tai-jutsu. And now I have the sharingan." He slammed the door as he left.

"The sharingan," she whispered. Sakura fell to the floor on her knees and her hands clasped together. A white haired figure emerged from the background., He knelt beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly. "He is like his father isn't he?"

Sakura jerked her head up looking the great Copy Ninja in the eye. "Yes, too much so, and now he has the sharingan. He will be almost unstoppable." She shook her head, "I fear he thinks me weak and has no respect for me as a ninja. Kakashi stood and put his hand to his masked chin. "Hmmm, let me think." then he scratched his head. "I've got it. Let's just show him what you can do."

Sakura raised her tear stained face, "What?"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Obviously Kakashi and Sakura are up to something. We shall see, next chapter. PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you thought. Have a wonderful day.**


	7. Chapter 7 Rogue Anbu

**The Name Uchiha **

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**A/N This chapter can about in a interesting way. Thank you StarKiss666 and CaptainFlye (see author notes below). I agree that Itachi needs to be taught a lesson or two. I do hope you all enjoy reading this, but I won't know if you don't review. Please Review!**

**Chapter 7**

**Rogue Anbu**

"Akima," Kakashi spoke to the exchange student. "Did you get your practice in with Lady Sakura?"

"Ya, I did," she answered.

Itachi growled,"Lot of good that's gonna do you."

"What! You idiot. She's the greatest." The Suna genin glared at him in defense of Sakura.

"Ya, if you say so" Itachi retorted.

Kakashi threw them a 'better be quiet' look. After all, they were on a scouting mission. It wasn't a high class mission their sensei had said, but still it was a mission and they needed to be alert. There had been a few rumblings of rumors in the wind.

Kakashi's senses were alert as the team ran quietly through the trees. The white haired sensei held his hands out from his sides, palms facing back, then moved his hands behind him. A motion the team recognized as _ stay back. _ He looked like a mother hen gathering her little chicks. Obeying quickly, the team fell into line. Then came the signal to be alert.

Akima scanned the terrain, but saw nothing. Koho had great hearing, but heard nothing. Itachi scowled, ~nothing.~ Nevertheless the team stayed back as instructed.

The copy ninja pulled a bit ahead of his team. Suddenly he rolled to one side. Without any sound a shuriken spiraled a paper's thickness past his head, landing with an explosion into the tree behind. Kakashi turned his head looking for motion. Itachi made a movement to come up behind him.

"Back" Sensei growled. "All of you stay back." Kakashi grunted as a bunch of spinning kunai flew toward him. He easily raised his gloved hand to deflect them, then noticed a small red tag on each one. "Down" he yelled as the kunai sliced into a nearby tree, exploding and sending senbon needles and slivers of wood into the air all around. The shinobi looked at his team, "Everybody okay?"

"Ya" three voices said in unison." The white haired man nodded, "Good."

"Who...is it?" Koho's voice was a bit shakey.

"Not quite sure just yet," Kakashi answered. "In a minuet I'll know. I want you three to stay here and I mean it."

A masked person appeared by the tree close to Kakashi.

"Anbu" Itachi said. "That's weird."

"Hu?" Akima whispered.

"Ya, and a rogue at that, look at the mask." Koho knew a bit about the anbu because of his family.

His maternal grandfather was once in their ranks. "Those marking clearly indicate a rogue," Koho was referring to the large scratch marks across the forehead area of the mask.

Kakashi growled as he looked at the rogue anbu. ~the mask, the gray hood, the light blue pants and metal arm guards. He nodded his head. "I know this one. We have met before."

The anbu nodded to Kakashi as if to say "We meet again."

Kakashi look at his team "This one is mine." He looked at each team member, "Stay out of this fight. It is my vendetta and it's out of your league. Understood?" His eye bore into each member and all three nodded.

Kakashi ran forward to meet the anbu head on. Throwing a left kick to the rogue. The x anbu did the same. The two exchanged taijutsu kicks and punches.

"Wow, they are pretty well matched," Akima whispered.

"Aw, come on, Kakashi will kick butt." Koho retorted.

"Child's play" Itachi growled and he folded his arms across his chest.

The rogue threw a punch that connected on Kakashi's chin and threw him back. Akima's eyes widened, "He should have seen that coming" Itachi growled."

Poof, a log fell on the ground.

"Replacement jutsu" Koho said in awe.

"Hey rogue, I'm up here" Kakashi was high in the tree across from the team. The x-anbu jumped, presumably for Kakashi. Akima gasp. The rogue ninja struck with a foot against the tree just below the shinobi, shattering the tree into obliteration. Itachi's eyes widened and his mouth formed a soundless O. This one act alone had the rapt attention of all three genin.

Kakashi made a few hand signs "fireball jutsu" and blew the fire toward the rogue. Without the slightest hesitation the x-anbu fist hit the ground with a thunderous noise. Water sprang up from the ground extinguishing the flame. Itachi eyes widened in amazement,. "Whoa! What a fist."

The the copy ninja grinned under his mask. "Is that the game you wanna play?" He raised his forehead protector revealing the sharingan. Akima stood up to move closer. Itachi grabbed her hand, "Stay back" he hissed.

Kakashi made forty-three rapid hand signs and in his head he said, "Water style, water dragon jutsu," Water rose up and twisted together into the form of a dragon flowing full force toward the rogue. The rogue ran head on to meet the dragon, right arm extended in a fist. The anbu yelled, but the roar of the water overcame the voice. The closed fist met the dragon with such mighty force the water dispersed in all directions. "Monstrous strength." Itachi gasped as the dragon disappeared.

The back lash of the water hit Kakashi taking him off his feet and into a tree behind him.

"Nooooo!" yelled Itachi jumping to his feet. ~No one can beat the sharingan~ He headed toward his sensei.

_Thump_, Itachi hit the ground flat on his stomach. His air whooshing out of his lungs.

A voice said "You must stay put as your sensei told you."

Itachi recognized the voice, "Lee ?"

The green clad shinobi sat atop the sprawled genin and he was not about to move. "Your Sensei requested that you stay put, and so you shall."

Itachi could do nothing except lay where he was, with Lee straddling his back.

"I've never seen such power as this... this... anbu has." stammered the winded Itachi

Lee nodded his agreement, "Nor I."

Lee put both little fingers into the corners of his mouth and gave a loud shrill whistle. Everything stopped. No one moved, not even Kakashi nor his opponent. Lee helped Itachi off the ground, "Well, have you seen enough my youthful boy?" Itachi just stared from Lee to Kakashi to the anbu. Akima and Koho barley dared breath.

Kakashi turned to his opponent and gave a slight bow. The opponent returned the bow, then walking forward, toward Itachi, reached up and pulled the gray hooded hat from the head. Pink hair fell from under the hood. The three genin gasped. "Mom?" Itachi shouted. "MOM! What the heck?" he stared in total confusion

"Lady Sakura!" Akima shouted. "Oh my, you were superb."

Even Koho was totally impressed.

"What," Itachi growled. "What's this suppose to mean?"

"Itachi," it was Kakashi who stepped forward. "I thought it was time you saw just what your mother could do. She is an excellent shinobi, one of the best, trained not just by me but Lady Tsunade herself."

"You tricked me. This was just a put on."

"Oh I would not say that Itachi." Lee grinned. "Did I not here you just say that you had never seen such power before?"

"But it was staged, it was just a put on." Itachi angrily turned to leave. It was Akima who stepped forward and stopped him.

"How can you be so stupid? Can't you see, when you thought it was real, you were in awe? You even had to be restrained from going to help Kakashi sensei because you though he needed it, even with his sharingan. Face it Itachi, you were impressed. I saw it in your face so quit being a dobe and just admit it. Your mother is awesome."

Itachi stared at his Mother then lowered his head. "Mom. I... I... had no idea that you could do all that." He hung his head, realizing that everyone was now looking at him. "All my life I've heard about how great my father was. I guess I never stopped to think about how good you were."

Sakura smiled at her son, who continued. "I guess you did go on missions with him and..." he hesitated "N... Naruto. You even went to try to rescue him didn't you?"

Sakura put a hand on her boy's shoulder, "Yes. As I told you, we all tried, but none of us were strong enough."

Itachi shook his head, "Not even all combined?"

"No, not even all combined." There was sadness in her voice.

Itachi shuffled his feet in the dirt, then lifting his face to meet his Mother's, he replied "Except Naruto"

**A/N Again, thank you StarKiss666 for suggesting the fight between Kakashi and Sakura. **

**Itachi needed to learn about his Mom and how awesome she is. Thank you CaptainFlye for ****getting me to wondering how Itachi would react to seeing his mother fight Kakashi. Would he just think it was a hoax? Hence the idea for her to fight incognito came about. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again - I love reviews – let me know what you though. Thank you and have a wonderful week.**


	8. Chapter 8  Three Visitors

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 8

Three Visitors

Akima sat in Ichirakas restaurant picking at her noodles. She was feeling homesick for Suna. Things had not gone the way she had thought. Her team mates had not become her friends like she had envisioned. Koho was nice enough, her Sensei was good and she was learning, but the camaraderie wasn't there. _That's because of Itachi, he has blown everything. _

Her deep thoughts were interrupted by a loud, boisterous, cheerful voice. She jerked her head up, there was none other than Uzimaki, Naruto, the Hokage. He was so unlike her own Kazekage, Gaara of the desert. Gaara Sama was quiet, solemn, and very rarely smiled. On the other hand, the Leaf Hokage was almost always loud, sometime almost too loud. He usually had a big grin on his face, like you would expect to see on the face of a small boy who had just pulled a prank. She knew Gaara Sama was a very good kage, and from what she had heard and seen thus far, so was Hokage Naruto. They were just so different.

She looked at her half filled bowl and tried to keep the homesick tears from sliding down. Suddenly Akima was aware of someone standing at her side. She looked up right into the large blue eyes – of the Hokage himself.

"Akima" smiled the voice. "Would you like some company?" He didn't wait to be invited, he just sat right beside her!

"Hokage Sama." Her throat went dry.

"So how is Suna's exchange student doing?" He put both hands behind his head and relaxed in his seat.

"I am a. . . doing fine, really." she felt suddenly shy.

Naruto turned to the waitress. "Some ramen with pork for me and bring Akima more."

She stared at him in surprise. She was having a hard time eating what she already had.

His eyes sparkled with laughter. "I understand you had an interesting training session the other day, hee hee, with Kakashi sensei and Sakura."

Akima smiled, "Lady Sakura is one amazing Shinobi."

"Ya, you can say that again." He grinned at her. "Sakura, Sasuke, and I were the famous Team 7. We made a great team. I understand you guys passed Kakashi Sensei's bell test also."

Akima smiled at the Hokage, "Yes, we did."

"You have done well Akima. I'm sure Gaara, I mean the Kazekage, is proud of you."

Her face reddened as she thought of her mishap with Itachi. Naruto did not notice. He continued.

"Gaara is a very good friend of mine and a great Kazekage. I consider him my brother.

Akima nodded. She had heard the legendary story of how Naruto had helped Lady Chio save her Kazekage. She nodded. Then Naruto got very serious. "You know, Akima, if you ever need anything, you come and see me." Then he got a mischievous grin on his face, "You going to eat the rest of that?" She shook her head to the negative. He reached out and took her bowl and with a quick slurp he finished it off. He got up and started to leave, then turned back to her. "I mean it. If you need anything, you come see me." He got to the door and called as he went out, "Oh, by the way, put it on the Kazekage's tab."

. . .

Itachi lay on the grass of the training field. He had just finished his training session with his team. Everyone had gone home, but him. He sat up when he heard footsteps. 'She' was coming. He watched the thin red haired lady as she approached the field. He had seen her a few times when she had been at the house talking with his mother. She seemed to know a lot about his Father, and that was the purpose of their meeting.

She was a very strange lady. He had noticed some sort of bite marks on her arm which was usually covered, but once her sleeve had pulled up, he couldn't help but stare at the marks. He got up and walked over to her and nodded then pointed to a bench. "Karin san, thanks for coming."

Karin gave a curt nod, sensing his chakra . It was strong for one so young and just a bit dark, but not as dark as another she had felt. "So you want to talk to me, about your Father I presume."

Itachi nodded. "Ya, Did you know him well?"

She gave a curious grin. "Well, yes, I would say quite well. He saved my life in the Forest of Death during the chunin exams. I was attacked by a bear." He nodded.

Karin got a far away look in her eyes. _Yes, the chakra is similar, very similar. _ "Later we were on a team. There were four of us, me, your father and two others." She didn't want to dwell on the other two.

Karin spent time yammering about this and that and getting distracted. Then she looked at Itachi, "You look a lot like him.:

Itachi nodded his head. "Ya, so I'm told."

"And you act just like him too," she said curtly.

"What's that suppose to mean? He growled."

"Yes, you do have his attitude." she gave a weird smile. "Anyway, no matter. You probably don't have near the power he did. Just because you have the sharingan doesn't mean you can use it well. And the chidori, well that's a whole nother story.

Itachi's head snapped up, "the chidori". "Tell me about the chidori" He didn't know much about it other than the name.

Karin frowned a bit. "Well, it is very powerful for one thing" she hesitated" This technique actually channels lots of lightning chakra to the hand. There is so much chakara that it becomes visable. The person charges forward actually pushing the chirori into the target. There is so much damage done that it is almost always fatal. It is sort of an assassins technique. It takes great speed. . Kakashi prefected this."

"Kakashi Sensei?" Itach exclaimed.

"Ya, one and the same, who did ya think I meant when I said Kakashi." _Maybe not as smart as_ _his father though_. Karin frowned.

"So have you used this chidori?" he quizzed her.

Karin laughed, "Oh no, only Sasuke and Kakashi. She got a far away looke in her eyes. "Only Kakashi now."

_Crap, he would never teach me that._ Itachi got an angry look on his face. _What good is this woman to me. None_

"OK let me get this straight, all you do is gather a large amount on chakara in your hand and thats it?" Itachi stared at her.

"Ya, pretty much. I suppose that the fact that you have the sharingn to help with the delivery.

"The sharingan?" he questioned.

"The chidori is delivered with such speed that it takes the sharingan to know your oponents movements. Well, I have to go now Itachi. Goodby." Karin turned and left leaving Itachi by himself.

...

Itachi looked at the palm of his hand, _Concentrate, concentrate, can't be much harder than gathering it to the feet to run up a tree. Just more chakra._ Itachi spent several hours trying to gather the chakara in his hand. It was late, he had gathered the chakra in his hand, not large amounts but some. With practice, he would be unstoppable, like his father.

...

Naruto looked across the stack of papers at the shinobi sitting in the window sill. He was returning the glare he was receiving. The shinobi slowly rose to his feet and circled around the hokagie's desk. His shock of white hair moved with each shake of his head.

"What!" Naruto's voice rose. "You disagree with me?"

Kakashi head changed from shaking to nodding. He folded his arms across his chest. "I really don't mean to be disrespectful, but..."

"But what" Naruto said in a low voice.

Kakashi placed both hands, palms down, on the desk. "Naruto," his voice was serious. "Itachi isn't ready, he is too immature. I don't think he can handle it."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and leaned his chair back. "Well, I think you're wrong. In fact I bet you all the raman I can eat the he is ready."

This made the shinobi laugh. "Naruto, I know you are concerned that the chidori will become a lost art, but I am not ready to check out just yet."

"Well," the hokage paused, "I think the discipline involved would be good for him." he set his chair legs on the floor and stood up. "Besides it will keep him busy and out of trouble."

Kakashi frowned, "He may just decide to kill you with it you know?"

Naruto waved his hand in a dismissal fashion at him. "You worry too much, hee hee, that's why your hair is white hee hee," then he grew serious. "At least you will be able to keep an eye on him Kakashi. I really worry about that boy. He needs guidance and I promised Sasuke I'd watch over him," Naruto lowered his head, "But I haven't done a very good job then have I?" Kakashi said nothing.

"Perhaps if he can learn the chidori he will feel more a part of his Sasuke. I really feel that you may be able to reach Itachi this way." his voice trailed off. Kakashi slowly nodded, "I hope your right," and left the office with a 'poof'


End file.
